


Balance

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power may be uneven, but each still needs the other ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Sundown; and Kanon perched daringly on the very stairway of Gemini Temple, staring off down the battered steps of the Hill in search his brother. Saga should have returned from Rodorio by now ...

The twilight made Sanctuary's stones seem older still, tinted dun and gold, a match for the ragged mane spilling down Kanon's back.

His, and his twin's. 

And Saga was just coming into view, a thin film of dust on Gemini's gold, his head bowed.

Kanon's eyes narrowed.

_~ Tell me what happened. ~_

_~ I ... ~_

_~ Tell me. ~_

_~ There was an accident ... ~_

That was enough. He stood, arms open.

_~ Tell me. ~_


End file.
